fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Desertflame Mansion
Introduction This is the next strange idea that sponstaneously combusted formed in my head. It's the house Delinius lives in. I also had an idea to describe certain locations/buildings in more detail, just for the fun of it. This will probably not be of any significance anytime, but a description of, say, Rev's castle might hold some significance. Security While all pets inside the house are perfectly capable of defending themselves, there are some additional measures to prevent destruction of the buildings. Notably, all sturctures are fully fireproof. 4 Myconids watch over the house, while a particular pet, stationed outside, also contributes to security, i.e. Count Bricktory Von Treppentisch the Fifth. Another pet is positioned on top of the tower to provide additional support. Layout Desertflame Mansion consists of three different structures. The main structure is a four-story building with a smaller extension being built onto the side of it. There is also a tower, which stands completely separate from the other buildings and is located near the house. In general, the house is fairly structured. Getting lost may be harder than finding the way. Ground Floor On the ground floor, there are two entrances. The main entrance leads into a hall. From the hall, there is a staircase leading up, a door to a passage and a door to the living room. The other entrance leads into the extension house. Living room The living room is fairly large, considering the fact that Delinius is not very wealthy in particular. The dining table is usually used as a giant desk, usually filled with papers relating to the little work he does at LDZX Corp., and it is only prepared for special occasions. There is enough room for several sofas along with a low lounge table, and several entertainment appliances. From the living room, there is a door to the kitchen, one to a porch at the back of the house and one door that leads to a short passage and a pantry. Delinius himself states that "There is not at all any alcohol anywhere in there". The passage also leads to a locked door. Kitchen The kitchen is large (for a house with only one actualy inhabitant) and has a multitude of drawers filled with spices and herbs. Especially spicy ingredients are abundant. The kitchen table is where most meals take place. There is a second staircase here, leading straight up to the second floor, for the sake of convenience. Porch Situated at the rear of the house, the porch looks out over a backyard and provides a good view of both the sea and the desert. There is a lounge seat and a small table. The backyard itself is fairly nondescript. First Floor A primary hallway gives access to the rooms, with two paths branching out from it. Any guests are given rooms here. The first floor consists of the following: Project room Also referred to as "Crafting Room", this is the place where Delinius makes objects such as bows, arrows, etc. Directly adjacent to it is a storage for them. Gear Room Here, we see various battle-related items. Does not house the important weapons Delinius has, but does showcase some weaponry that he acquired during the witch hunts in battle. A "completely useless room" What? There's nothing in this room, besides a few old books and curious objects. There isn't anything you'd want to see here bacause it's seriously only old stuff. Guest Rooms Three single bedrooms and two double bedrooms are available. There is hardly any difference between them, other than the amount of people that can sleep in them. One of the rooms is occupied by Michael Langton, Delinius' adopted son. Second Floor Delinius mainly lives on this floor. Here, he usually does any writing and administration for his work. The staircases leading here also continue to the attic. On this floor we find: Delinius' room A decent-sized bed, as well as other generic bedroom objects are here. There is a writing desk with Latin inscriptions and piles of scribbling on top. It leads into a room with Delinius' weapons and a library. Library Roughly 2,000 books are here on a variety of topics. Delinius himself has written a few himself as well, mostly about Dwinian culture or Ludusian history. Storage Rooms More curious objects are here, all apparently serving a purpose. Attic Large windows let in a lot of light. Delinius practices Dwinian rituals here. On rare occasions, he may be teaching them to others. Here, more books, a fireplace, some wooden plates and other miscellaneous items for rituals are found. Delinius rarely shows anyone this area. It's a place of calm, right at the top of the house. Tower The tower is made of stone bricks and stands roughly 25 feet tall. On top of it, a Nickel Vampire Cannon, Currence, is capable of nullifying threats with his powerful blasts of nickel coins. Category:Blog posts